1911
Year 1911 (MCMXI) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Saturday of the 13-day-slower Julian calendar. Events ': Machu Picchu is rediscovered.]] January * January 18 – Eugene B. Ely lands on the deck of the [[USS Pennsylvania (ACR-4)|USS ''Pennsylvania]] stationed in San Francisco harbor, marking the first time an aircraft lands on a ship. February * February 18 – The first official air mail flight takes place from Allahabad, India to Naini, India, when Henri Pequet carries 6,500 letters a distance of 13 km. March * March 19 – International Women's Day is celebrated for the first time.First Women's Day celebration took place in 1911, The Times of India, 7 March 2011. * March 25 – A fire at the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory in New York City kills 146. April * April 8 – Heike Kamerlingh Onnes discovers Superconductivityvan Delft, D., and Kes, P. The discovery of superconductivity. Physics Today (September 2010), 38–43. * April 13 – Mexican Revolution: Rebels take Agua Prieta on the Sonora–Arizona border; government troops take the town back April 17 when the rebel leader "Red" López is drunk. * April 19 – Mexican Revolution: Francisco I. Madero's troops besiege Ciudad Juárez but General Juan J. Navarro refuses his surrender demand. May * May 8 – Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa launches an attack against government troops in Ciudad Juarez without Madero's permission; the government troops surrender on May 10. * May 17 – Mexican Revolution: Porfirio Diaz is convinced to resign but does not do so yet. * May 21 – Mexican Revolution: A peace treaty is signed between Madero' rebels and government troops in Ciudad Juarez. * May 24 – Mexican Revolution: Government troops fire at anti-Diaz demonstrators in Mexico City, killing about 200 (officials claim only 40). * May 25 – Mexican Revolution: Porfirio Diaz signs his resignation and leaves for Veracruz; on May 31 he leaves for exile in France. * May 31 – The hull of the RMS Titanic is launched. June * June 7 – Mexican Revolution: Francisco Madero arrives in Mexico City just after a local earthquake. July * July 1 – The presence of the German warship Panther in the Moroccan port of Agadir triggers the Agadir Crisis. * July 24 – Hiram Bingham rediscovers Machu Picchu in Peru. August * August 22 – The theft of the Mona Lisa is discovered in the Louvre. September * September 25 – The French Navy ship Liberté explodes at anchor in Toulon, France killing around 300 on both ship and the neighbouring area. * September 29 – Italy declares war on Ottoman Empire. * September 30 – The Austin Dam breaks, wiping out the town of Austin, Pennsylvania, United States, killing 78. October * October 10 – The Wuchang Uprising starts the Xinhai Revolution that leads to the founding of the Republic of China. * October 16 – Mexican Revolution: Felix Diaz, nephew of Porfirio Diaz, occupies the port of Veracruz as a sign of rebellion against Madero. November * November 1 – World's first combat aerial bombing mission takes place in Libya during the Italo-Turkish War. Second Lieutenant Giulio Gavotti of Italy drops several small bombs. * November 5 – Italy annexes Tripoli and Cyrenaica (this act is confirmed by an act of the Italian Parliament on February 25, 1912). December * December – Delhi Durbar held to mark the coronation of King George V of the United Kingdom and Queen Mary as Emperor and Empress of India and the transfer of the capital of the British Raj from Calcutta to Delhi. * December 14 – Roald Amundsen's expedition reaches the South Pole. * December 18 – Opening of first exhibition by Der Blaue Reiter group of painters, in Munich. * December 29 – Sun Yat-sen is elected the Provisional President of the Republic of China. Date unknown * The ''Encyclopædia Britannica'' Eleventh Edition is published under American management in England by Cambridge University Press. * New Zealand-born British physicist Ernest Rutherford deduces the existence of a compact atomic nucleus from scattering experiments. Births January–February * January 1 ** Roman Totenberg, Polish-American violinist (d. 2012) ** Hank Greenberg, American baseball player (d. 1986) * January 3 – John Sturges, American film director (d. 1982) * January 5 – Jean-Pierre Aumont, French actor (d. 2001) * January 7 – Butterfly McQueen, American actress (d. 1995) * January 11 – Zenko Suzuki, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 2004) * January 13 – Joh Bjelke-Petersen, Premier of Queensland (d. 2005) * January 17 ** John S. McCain, Jr., American admiral (d. 1981) ** George Joseph Stigler, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1991) * January 18 – José María Arguedas, Peruvian novelist, poet, and anthropologist (d. 1969) * January 19 ** Ken Nelson, American record producer and music executive (d. 2008) ** Choor Singh, Singaporean judge (d. 2009) * January 20 – Wendell J. Westcott, American carillonneur (d. 2010) * January 22 ** Bruno Kreisky, Chancellor of Austria (d. 1990) ** Mary Hayley Bell, English dramatist (d. 2005) * January 24 – C. L. Moore, American writer (d. 1987) * January 25 – Kurt Maetzig, German director * January 26 – Polykarp Kusch, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1993) * January 28 – Johan van Hulst, Dutch politician * January 29 – Peter von Siemens, German industrialist (d. 1986) * January 30 – Roy Eldridge, American jazz musician (d. 1989) * January 31 – Eddie Byrne, Irish actor (d. 1981) * February 5 – Jussi Björling, Swedish tenor (d. 1960) * February 6 – Ronald Reagan, 40th President of the United States (d. 2004) * February 8 – Elizabeth Bishop, American poet (d. 1979) * February 11 – Cearbhall Ó Dálaigh (Carroll Daly), fifth president of Ireland (d. 1978) * February 12 – Stephen H. Sholes, American recording executive (d. 1968) * February 13 – Jean Muir, American actress (d. 1996) * February 14 ** Willem Johan Kolff, Dutch inventor(d. 2009) ** Eduardo Serrano, Venezuelan musician and composer (d. 2008) * February 17 ** Oskar Seidlin, Silesian-born Jewish-American literary scholar (d. 1984) ** Orrin Tucker, American bandleader and composer (d. 2011) * February 19 – Merle Oberon, British actress (d. 1979) * February 28 – Otakar Vávra, Czech director (d. 2011) March–April * March 3 – Jean Harlow, American actress (d. 1937) * March 6 – Nikolai Baibakov, Soviet statesman (d. 2008) * March 8 – Alan Hovhaness, American composer (d. 2000) * March 9 – Ebby Halliday, American realtor * March 12 – Gustavo Díaz Ordaz, Mexican president (d. 1979) * March 13 ** L. Ron Hubbard, American science fiction author and founder of Scientology (d. 1986) ** Marie Rudisill, American author (d. 2006) * March 15 – Ursula Vaughan Williams, British author (d. 2007) * March 16 ** Pierre Harmel, Belgian Prime Minister (d. 2009) ** Josef Mengele, German Nazi war criminal (d. 1979) * March 18 – Al Benton, American baseball player (d. 1968) * March 20 – Alfonso García Robles, Mexican diplomat and politician, Nobel Peace Prize laureate (d. 1991) * March 24 ** Joseph Barbera, American cartoonist (d. 2006) ** Jane Drew, English architect (d. 1996) * March 25 – Jack Ruby, American mobster, killer of Lee Harvey Oswald (d. 1967) * March 26 ** Bernard Katz, German-born biophysicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2003) ** Tennessee Williams, American playwright (d. 1983) * March 27 – Erich Heller, British philosopher (d. 1990) * March 29 – Brigitte Horney, German-born actress (d. 1988) * March 31 ** Elisabeth Grümmer, Alsatian soprano (d. 1986) ** Freddie Green, jazz guitarist (d. 1987) * April 3 – Michael Woodruff, British/Australian surgeon (d. 2001) * April 6 – Feodor Felix Konrad Lynen, German biochemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1979) * April 8 ** Melvin Calvin, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1997) ** Emil Cioran, Romanian philosopher and essayist (d. 1995) ** Ichiro Fujiyama, Japanese composer and singer (d. 1993) * April 11 – Stanislawa Walasiewicz, Polish-born athlete (d. 1980) * April 13 – William J. Tuttle, American makeup artist (d. 2007) * April 15 – Muhammad Metwally Al Shaarawy, Egyptian jurist (d. 1998) * April 17 – Lester Rodney, American journalist (d. 2009) * April 18 ** Maurice Goldhaber, Austrian-American physicist (d. 2011) ** Huntington Hartford, American businessman (d. 2008) * April 23 – Ronald Neame, British film cinematographer, producer, screenwriter and director (d. 2010) * April 26 – Marianne Hoppe, German actress (d. 2002) May–June * May 1 – Anthony Salerno, American gangster (d. 1992) * May 5 – Andor Lilienthal, Hungarian Chess Grandmaster (d. 2010) * May 6 – Frank Nelson, American actor (d. 1986) * May 7 – Ishirō Honda, Japanese film director (d. 1993) * May 8 – Robert Johnson, American guitarist and singer (d. 1938) * May 10 – Bel Kaufman, German-born American author * May 11 ** Phil Silvers, American actor and comedian (d. 1985) ** Doodles Weaver, American actor and comedian (d. 1983) * May 14 – Ne Win, President of Burma (d. 2002) * May 15 – Max Frisch, Swiss author (d. 1991) * May 17 ** Lisa Fonssagrives, Swedish model (d. 1992) ** Maureen O'Sullivan, Irish actress (d. 1998) * May 18 – Big Joe Turner, American singer (d. 1985) * May 20 ** Gardner Fox, American writer (d. 1986) ** Milt Gabler, American record producer (d. 2001) * May 22 – Anatol Rapoport, Russian-born American mathematical psychologist (d. 2007) * May 24 Carleen Hutchins, American violin maker (d. 2009) * May 26 – Ben Alexander, American actor (d. 1969) * May 27 ** Hubert H. Humphrey, American Vice President and Senator (d. 1978) ** Teddy Kollek, Austrian-born mayor of Jerusalem (d. 2007) ** Vincent Price, American actor (d. 1993) * May 28 – Fritz Hochwälder, Austrian author (d. 1986) * May 31 – Maurice Allais, French economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2010) * June 3 – Ellen Corby, American actress (d. 1999) * June 11 – George Webb, British actor (d. 1998) * June 12 – Milovan Đilas, Yugoslavian Marxist (d. 1995) * June 13 ** Prince Aly Khan, Imam of Ismaili Shi'a Islam (d. 1960) ** Luis Alvarez, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1988) * June 15 – W.V. Awdry, English children's writer (d. 1997) * June 20 – Paul Pietsch, German racer and magazine magnate (d. 2012) * June 21 – Wonderful Smith, African-American comedian (d. 2008) * June 24 ** Ernesto Sabato, Argentine writer (d. 2011) ** Juan Manuel Fangio, Argentine race car driver (d. 1995) * June 25 – William Howard Stein, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1980) * June 26 – Babe Didrikson Zaharias, American athlete and golfer (d. 1956) * June 29 ** Prince Bernhard of the Netherlands (d. 2004) ** Bernard Herrmann, American composer (d. 1975) * June 30 – Czesław Miłosz, Polish-born writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2004) July–August * July 1 – Sergei Sokolov, Marshal of the Soviet Union * July 4 ** Mitch Miller, American singer and television personality (d. 2010) ** Frederick Seitz, American scientist (d. 2008) * July 5 – Georges Pompidou, President of France (d. 1974) * July 6 – LaVerne Andrews, American singer (d. 1967) * July 7 – Gian-Carlo Menotti, Italian-born American composer (d. 2007) * July 9 ** John Archibald Wheeler, American physicist (d. 2008) ** Mervyn Peake, British writer and illustrator (d. 1968) * July 16 ** Ginger Rogers, American actress (d. 1995) ** Jerry Burke, American musician (d. 1965) * July 17 – Ted Anderson, English footballer (d. 1979) * July 18 – Hume Cronyn, Canadian actor (d. 2003) * July 21 – Marshall McLuhan, Canadian author (d. 1980) * July 28 – Ann Doran, American actress (d. 2000) * July 29 – Ján Cikker, Slovak composer (d. 1989) * July 31 – George Liberace, American musician (d. 1983) * August 2 – Rusty Wescoatt, American actor (d. 1987) * August 3 – Manuel Esperón, Mexican musician and composer (d. 2011) * August 5 – Robert Taylor, American actor (d. 1969) * August 6 ** Lucille Ball, American actress (d. 1989) ** Constance Fecher Heaven, British romance writer (d. 1995) * August 7 – Nicholas Ray, American director (d. 1979) * August 8 – Rosetta LeNoire, American actress (d. 2002) * August 9 – William Alfred Fowler, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) * August 10 – A. N. Sherwin-White, English historian (d. 1993) * August 11 – William H. Avery, American politician (d. 2009) * August 12 – Cantinflas, Mexican actor (d. 1993) * August 17 ** Mikhail Botvinnik, Russian chess player (d. 1995) ** Martin Sandberger, German military officer (d. 2010) * August 18 – Amelia Boynton Robinson, American civil rights activist * August 23 ** Betty Robinson, American athlete (d. 1999) ** Birger Ruud, Norwegian athlete (d. 1998) * August 27 – Kay Walsh, British actress (d. 2005) September–October * September 2 – Floyd Council, American musician (d. 1976) * September 6 – Harry Danning, American baseball player (d. 2004) * September 7 – Todor Zhivkov, President of Bulgaira (d. 1998) * September 9 – John Gorton, nineteenth Prime Minister of Australia (d. 2002) * September 13 – Bill Monroe, American musician (d. 1996) * September 15 – Joseph Pevney, American director (d. 2008) * September 19 – William Golding, English writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1993) * September 20 – Shriram Sharma Acharya, Indian religious leader (d. 1990) * September 23 – Frank Moss, American politician (d. 2003) * September 24 ** Konstantin Chernenko, President of the Soviet Union (d. 1985) ** Ed Kretz, American motorcycle racer (d. 1996) * September 27 – John Harvey, American actor (d. 1982) * September 29 – Charles Court, Australian politician (d. 2007) * October 5 ** Flann O'Brien, Irish humorist (d. 1966) ** Pierre Dansereau, Canadian ecologist (d. 2011) * October 9 – Joe Rosenthal, American photographer (d. 2006) * October 10 – Clare Hollingworth, British journalist * October 13 – Ashok Kumar, Indian actor (d. 2001) * October 14 – Le Duc Tho, Vietnamese general and politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1990) * October 15 – James H. Schmitz, German-born American science fiction writer (d. 1981) * October 26 ** Sid Gillman, American football coach (d. 2003) ** Mahalia Jackson, African-American gospel singer (d. 1972) * October 27 – Leif Erickson, American actor (d. 1986) * October 30 – Ruth Hussey, American actress (d. 2005) November–December * November 1 ** Sidney Wood, American tennis player (d. 2009) ** Henri Troyat, French writer (d. 2007) * November 2 – Odysseas Elytis, Greek writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1996) * November 5 – Roy Rogers, American singer and actor (d. 1998) * November 12 – Chad Varah, British priest and humanitarian (d. 2007) * November 13 – Buck O'Neil, American baseball player and manager (d. 2006) * November 24 – Erik Bergman, Finnish composer (d. 2006) * November 25 – Roelof Frankot, Dutch painter (d. 1984) * November 27 ** David Merrick, American theater producer (d. 2000) ** Fe del Mundo, Filipino pediatrician (d. 2011) * November 28 – Václav Renč, Czech poet, dramatist and translator (d. 1973) * December 3 – Nino Rota, Italian composer (d. 1979) * December 5 – Władysław Szpilman, Polish pianist and memoirist (d. 2000) * December 8 – Lee J. Cobb, American actor (d. 1976) * December 11 ** Val Guest, British film director (d. 2006) ** Naguib Mahfouz, Egyptian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2006) ** Qian Xuesen, Chinese scientist (d. 2009) * December 13 ** Trygve Haavelmo, Norwegian economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) ** Kenneth Patchen, American poet and painter (d. 1972) * December 18 – Jules Dassin, American director (d. 2008) * December 20 – Hortense Calisher, American author (d. 2009) * December 21 – Josh Gibson, African-American baseball player (d. 1947) * December 23 – Niels Kaj Jerne, English-born immunologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1994) * December 25 – Louise Bourgeois, French-born American artist (d. 2010) * December 26 – Arsenio Lacson, Filipino politician and sportswriter (d. 1962) * December 27 – Anna Russell, British comedian and singer (d. 2006) * December 30 – Jeanette Nolan, American actress (d. 1998) Date unknown * Yolande Beekman, French-born World War II heroine (d. 1944) * Jaime Ornelas Camacho, Portuguese politician * Jorge Negrete, Mexican singer & actor (d. 1953) Deaths January–June * January 17 – Sir Francis Galton, English explorer and biologist (b. 1822) * February 4 – Piet Cronjé, Boer general (b. 1836) * February 15 – Theodor Escherich, German-Austrian pediatrician (b. 1857) * February 21 – Isidre Nonell, Catalonian painter (b. 1873) * March 1 – Jacobus Henricus van 't Hoff, Dutch chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1852) * April 10 – Mikalojus Konstantinas Čiurlionis, Lithuanian artist and composer (b. 1875) * April 25 – Emilio Salgari, Italian writer (b. 1862) * April 29 – Georg, Prince of Schaumburg-Lippe (b. 1846) * May 18 – Gustav Mahler, Austrian composer (b. 1860) * May 21 – Williamina Fleming, Scottish astronomer (b. 1857) * May 27 – Thursday October Christian II, Pitcairn Islands leader (b. 1820) * May 29 – William S. Gilbert, English dramatist (b. 1836) * June 2 – Axel Olof Freudenthal, philologist and politician (b. 1836) * June 9 – Carrie Nation, American temperance activist (b. 1846) * June 25 – Princess Maria Clotilde of Savoy (b. 1843) July–December * July 2 – Clement A. Evans, Confederate general (b. 1833) * July 15 – Louisa Cavendish, Duchess of Devonshire (b. 1832) * July 16 – August Harambašić, Croatian writer (b. 1861) * August 1 ** Edwin Austin Abbey, American painter (b. 1852) ** Samuel Arza Davenport, American politician (b. 1843) * August 8 – William P. Frye, U.S. Senator (b. 1830) * August 12 – Jules Brunet, French military leader (b. 1838) * September 16 – Edward Whymper, British explorer (b. 1840) * October 2 – Winfield Scott Schley, American admiral (b. 1839) * October 7 ** John Hughlings Jackson, English neurologist (b. 1835) ** Elmer McCurdy, American Outlaw (b. 1880) * October 14 – John Marshall Harlan, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1833) * October 19 – Eugene Ely, pioneer aviator (b. 1886) * October 24 – Ida Lewis, lighthouse keeper (b. 1842) * October 29 – Joseph Pulitzer, Hungarian-born newspaper publisher and journalist (b. 1847) * October 31 – John Joseph Montgomery, American glider pioneer (b. 1858) * November 9 – Howard Pyle, American artist and fictional writer (b. 1853) * November 22 – William George Aston, British consular official (b. 1841) * November 23 – Bernard Tancred, South African cricketer (b. 1865) * November 26 – Komura Jutarō, Japanese statesman (b. 1855) * December 10 – Joseph Dalton Hooker, English botanist (b. 1817) * December 22 – Odilon Lannelongue, French surgeon (b. 1840) * December 25 – Arthur F. Griffith, American calculating prodigy (b. 1880) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Wilhelm Wien * Chemistry – Maria Skłodowska-Curie * Medicine – Allvar Gullstrand * Literature – Count Maurice (Mooris) Polidore Marie Bernhard Maeterlinck * Peace – Tobias Michael Carel Asser Alfred Hermann Fried References Category:1911